IEDs pose a growing threat in present-day society and large resources are invested in the detection and handling of explosive devices at airports, at port terminals and at border controls.
Detection of an explosive device in freight or in hand baggage at an airport normally involves extensive evacuation and cordoning-off of the region around the explosive device, as well as complicated actions involving remote-controlled manipulators and blast-proof containers. Where necessary, access to gas-tight blast containers for handling of objects suspected of containing or generating toxic gas is also required. Correspondingly, the detection of a vehicle prepared with an explosive device involves extensive evacuation and cordoning-off.
Defusing of an explosive device applied in a vehicle is normally impossible or very difficult to perform without triggering the explosive device. The doors and wheels of the vehicle can be provided with devices which activate the priming mechanism of the explosive device when the vehicle starts rolling or when a door is opened.
Blast-proof chambers for the handling and transport of detonation-dangerous objects detected in the baggage control at airports are known from the literature.
Document GB 2440937 A, 20 Feb. 2008, FIG. 2, describes a mobile blast-proof chamber for use in connection with the baggage control at an airport. On one side of the outer shell 1 of the blast chamber, which shell has the form of an upright cylinder, is arranged an opening 5 into the blast chamber for incoming baggage, and on the other side is arranged an opening 6 out from the blast chamber for outgoing baggage. The blast chamber comprises two mutually facing, curved rotatable doors 2, which are coupled together by two criss-crossed struts and are connected to a rotation device 4. The length of the doors 2 is such that the distances between the doors 2 correspond to the length of the openings 5, 6 in the outer shell 1 of the blast chamber.
When a detonation-dangerous object is detected, the rotation device 4 is activated, which rotates the doors by a quarter turn in the horizontal plane of the blast chamber, whereupon the doors 2 block the two openings 5, 6 in the outer shell 1 and the blast chamber is closed. After the blast chamber has been closed, the blast chamber containing the detonation-dangerous object is transferred to a safe place.
The configuration of the blast chamber as an upright cylinder makes the blast chamber wide and unwieldy in the handling of a larger detonation-dangerous object, for example, in the handling of a vehicle prepared with an explosive device. A wide chamber means limited passability in the case of, for example, transports on small urban roads or of transfers between different rooms in a building.
The configuration of the blast chamber with two inner curved doors and an outer shell also implies, inter alia, the following drawbacks:                the doors, as well as the outer shell, must be dimensioned for a maximum blast pressure of the explosive device, which makes the blast chamber unnecessarily heavy,        overlapping between the inner doors and the outer shell entails play, which makes sealing of the chamber more difficult,        limited possibilities in respect of the loading and unloading of a detonation-dangerous object to and from the chamber.        